No more wishes, just forgiving
by DarumaKunto
Summary: After being so lost without his fairies for two years, Timmy Turner has grown to be one of the most angriest people in Dimmesdale. Always running away, hiding away from people, and mostly very lonely. But when he comes across his old friends from Retoville, he begans to finally be at peace, especially with his strong friendship with Jimmy Neutron. But his feelings was something els
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairlyOdd Parents or Jimmy Neutron!**

 **WARNING:**

 **If you do not like Yaoi, or the shipping between Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron, don't read! Otherwise you may continue.**

"Wait! Timmy, come back here!"

Ignoring my mother's protest to stay home, I continued to run. A little trip from the front yard wasn't too effective this time as it usually was when I decided to run. This would only happened when I finally released my anger.

My anger, where no one knows why I am so angry.

Many of my friends have tried to consider where my feelings came from, which included some therapy suggestions and hang out to ignore whatever made me mad. As much as the offer was nice, I didn't need it. My parents only began to notice it when my school would call of some type of issue I caused and would sit down with me to questioned my situation. I could tell though somewhat they didn't care. They're just tired of getting calls from me breaking some stupid rule or failing a grade. The only few who did care were the few friends I had.

But no matter what, I couldn't bring myself to tell them the situation. This included my parents, the nice teachers who noticed me, and a few students whom I barely even know. But honestly, there's no point to tell them. If I had to tell anyone, it'd probably be my old elementary teacher, mr. Crocker.

Sure he was crazy and would always accuse me of anything that involved him in a bad situation. But he knew one thing about me, even though i would never admit it as a kid.

My fairies…

How long had it been since I last saw them? Was I twelve? How old was Poof the day they were taken away from me? Was he talking at that time? Was Wanda actually crying when she was told i would no longer be her Godchild anymore? Or was that an act to show she had some sympathy? She may have told me many times that she'll miss me no matter what, but a doubt bites at me that it was a lie, that she was actually thrilled. Cosmo, I never understand him. But I know he was serious when he cried as well.

It was all my fault…

I have tried from time and time to forget what happiness I had left in my, but it was hard. They were the only family I had when my parents would leave me with Vicky, or when I had too much on my plate and I wanted to wish something to get me out of the stress. Even though I did kinda at times would use their magic for granted, I was still grateful. I still kinda wonder to this day why I ended up with two while most godchildren would only end up with one. But that didn't matter. I haven't seen them in three years, and I never will again.

Sometimes, I wished my memory was erased when I was at that damn Fairy Court. Maybe I wouldn't have this anger inside me so much. This wasn't fair one bit!

But none of that matter anymore. I had only little of smiles in my life because of my friends. Luckily my parents at some point finally stopped hiring Vicky to babysit me since I'm able to take care of myself. But honestly, I don't. I don't even tell my own mother where I'm going when I run away. I mean, I always come back but not at a good time.

The place I always go to is nice, in it's nature way. I found it after the few cries of my lost when I lost my fairies. I didn't want to take my anger out on anyone or let anyone see me upset, and my room is already damaging enough as it was. I figured it was very peaceful and quiet, it was nice for me to be alone whenever I need it. At first I would use to punch the bushes and the trees as if they were a pillow. But then the splinters I got on my hands were telling me I shouldn't involved violence in anything. So I only attack the bushes if I really need to hit something. I guess you can already guess it's a forest.

It's really beautiful with the shades of green and blue. No matter how many times I came, it remained that way. I never told anyone of my secret place. It's mine, all mine. I refuse to share with anyone. I refuse for anyone to see my anger… my tears…

I'm not too sure how long I was sitting there, but it wasn't long where the sunset was showing. Never in my life was I gonna go home after dark, especially on a school night. Then again, what's the point? I'm gonna fail either way and hear my teacher repeat at how much she hates me. My brain hurts already.

Before I knew it, a vibrate tickled in my jen pocket. Pulling out my phone, there seemed to be a text from Chester. It is still surprising to me to this day that he is managing today's technology. Unlike his dad who doesn't believe technology is any use. He must be lucky to at least own a smart phone.

 _"Hey dude! Ur ma called me to see if you were with me. Where u at?"_

 _-Chester_

Really mom? Out of all the people, why would she think I was with Chester? No offence to the guy. It's not like I can copy his homework. So then I began to text him.

 _"I'm fine. She got mad since I don't wanna do my essay on that dumb history junk."_

 _-Timmy_

Then setting my phone on the grass, I waited until the next vibrate. I really don't understand mom sometimes. Ever since I reached Junior High, she's always on my case and worrying about something. At least when I was ten she didn't care and just let me do what I want. Even dad thinks she can go overboard sometimes.

A vibrate was made.

 _"Seriously dude? U already failed half of the work she gives u. Ask AJ for help. He helped me."_

 _-Chester_

AJ.

Typically I would ask him, just like how he use to do my homework when we were kids. But those days were over.

 _"U do know me and him aren't pals anymore right?"_

 _-Timmy_

It's true. Our friendship ended pretty quick when it was our first year of Junior High. It wasn't very pretty. It was only a few weeks that our new lives started and the way AJ was treating me was uncalled for. In the beginning when I would try to talk to him about something, he ignored me. Maybe he didn't hear me, but then the day comes where I ask him what a certain question meant on our homework and his response is him telling me to use my brain. I do understand if maybe he's tired of helping out but it wasn't just that. He act more high and mighty because of his dumb brain and would laugh if I got another failed paper. With everyone else, he's just quiet.

Then one day, I finally said something to him, and we both snapped. We yelled, threw insults, and then it was over. That jerk still acts all better then me and likes to mock me when I don't get a question right. I don't think I'll ever forget that day. Those words…

 _"I know and honestly u 2 need to let go of the past and move on."_

 _-Chester_

I blinked at that. How am I supposed to move on from that?

 _"He's the one who said I was a dumbass and mocked me!"_

 _-Timmy_

 _"Well I mean, u can't blame him. Not choosing sides, but ur period moments do tend to annoy us. And the fact u don't tell us what the problem is isn't helpful.'_

 _-Chester_

"Stop taking your anger out on people! It's not our fault you can't control yourself Timmy Turner!"

Those words still haunt me to this day, his reaction, his tone. Everything in that day ruined it, and he was right. I know I need to control my anger, that's why I would come here. After the lost of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, I'd come here to avoid yelling at anyone. This is the only place where my anger is released and no one can see it. It was a way for me to avoid the greatest fear of me in a physical manner on someone.

 _"Sorry… It's nothing to worry about. I handled it already."_

 _-Timmy_

Another vibrate.

 _"Is that why u run from home and go somewhere far from people dude?"_

 _-Chester_

How is he still my best friend? How in the world does Chester handle me when i can barely contain myself? AJ immediately stopped being my friend, probably to avoid my problems. To top it all, he and Chester are still best friends. But yet he still stays with the both of us instead of choosing.

 _"Yeah… It's best no one knows where I am when 'that' stuff happens."_

 _-Timmy_

Putting my phone back down, then the returning of guilt came in my stomach. Those words echoed in my head from AJ. I hate to say it, but I do miss him. I hate having these memories of when we were good friends and then suddenly we're no more than just strangers. They haunt me for years and always will, won't they?

 **BOOP!**

Instantly, I jumped with a little shout of surprise when the sudden object flew to me. I then scooted away in case it exploded and kept my distance. Studying the appearance, it looks to be a metal box-looking machine. It didn't look like anything of today's technology. Could it be aliens returning? Future me with a message from the future? Evil Vicky returning?!

Suddenly, four legs had appeared from different sides of the box and stood up to lift the box from the grass. A tail were also popped out of nowhere and an opening form in the front of the box to pull out a large looking head. What is this? What kind of alien is it? Ears and a brain looking glass thing appeared with glowing eyes. The light flashed in the glowing eyes. I am assuming it's blinking. Then it turned it's head to face me, turning the guilt I felt form into fear.

My imagination was running wild at the frightened thoughts of what this robot alien thing could do to me. I began looking for ideas to escape or trick it. But instead, the tail of the robot began to wag and barked at me, looking excited to see me.

Wait… is this suppose to be a robot dog?

It kept wagging it's tail, went down from it's two front legs and kept barking. Unsure of how to react, I figure I might aswell do something.

Nothing came to mind but, "H-Hi there…?"

It jumped and barked happily. This looks familiar if I'm honest.

Somehow this was kinda cool… and cute.

I figure since it is program to be a dog, it must like petting. I leaned my free hand to pet his head. I'm use to expecting fur, not cool metal. The robot dog enjoyed the feeling of my hand and wagged it's tail faster. What a great dog.

But might I have to add sneaky?

As I kept petting his head, it was a distraction since I had my phone in my hand and the robot dog's mouth got a hold of it. Once it did, the dog ran away from me barking. That little..

"Hey! That's mine! Come back here!" I yelled at it as it kept running with my device. That phone was pretty expensive!

…. Okay maybe not expensive, but I still want it back! So I ran after the dog.

It wasn't too far of a run as i thought it would be. I didn't think I would see myself going farther into the forest to see other things, but there's no choice when your phone is at stake. The robot kept barking at me with my phone in it's mouth, almost as if it's telling me to follow him. But the running became a distraction to me when I tripped over a bark from one of the trees. Falling forward into the grass, the dog kept running.

This is just-

"Good boy Goddard!" said a new voice. It wasn't too far from me, but I still had no sight of whom it was since my face remained on the grass. "Wait a minute… this isn't the futon ball."

"I think Goddard might of had a mix up.." another voice said.

"Maybe he attacked them with his super metal teeth!" spoke a third one.

"Stop it Sheen! That's not funny."

"I have to agree with Carl on this one Sheen. Besides, Goddard doesn't have sharp teeth that would harm a human."

Wait..

Curiosity finally got the better of me to finally lift my head from the grass and look through the leaves finding three people and the robot dog. One guy was a bit thick over his small body and wore what appeared to be a salmon pink button shirt with khaki pants - cringing at the moment - and brown shoes. His hair was red and poofy almost to be one of those weird weave things. He had chubby freckle cheeks with circle glasses around his tiny eyes. Another guy had short spiky hair and light dark skin, wearing a white dirty tank top and black shorts. He had a turquoise jacket wrapped around his waist with a small shade of purple and yellow. The last guy a long sleeve red shirt with a yellow science looking thingy in the middle, along with blue jeans and white shoes. He has a really huge head along with big swirly brown hair.

I don't what happened right then. It was one of those weird moments of realization that had to come out of my mouth.

"Nerdtron?"

As I stood from the bush I hid from, the trio had turned to attention to where my voice spoke the nickname of the boy genius. Their jaws had dropped at the realization of whom I was, while Goddard only kept barking excitedly.

"Turner?"

"Small headed Jimmy!" exclaimed Sheen and Carl, thrilled to see me unlike Jimmy.

I swear after so long, you'd think they would have dropped the fact I was the opposite of their friend when they realized we weren't the same person. But nope, they still like to mention my small head. But that didn't matter. I'm just surprise to see them here.

They walked towards me, Sheen giving me one of THOSE high fives - It's pretty clear who's the most manly of the group now - and Carl giving me a hug instead. Jimmy only stood where he was with Goddard by his side wagging his tail. "What's going on my buck tooth man?" said Sheen with a chuckle. "I can't believe you still have those."

"Not much." I replied to him. "I still try to convince my mom to take care of these but she won't let me get rid of my baby teeth."

To actually be honest, I lied. It's more like vice versa with my mom and me, if you get what I mean.

"It's great to see you again small headed Jimmy." Carl spoke, his voice a little more deep then how I heard it the last time I saw him. He still had that baby face and voice though, probably almost to be mistaken as a kid. "I didn't think we were ever gonna see you again after that jerky robot you and big headed Jimmy made."

Ah Shirley… Biggest mistake I've ever thought of.

"Same here, since we're from different universes. Must be luck." Then I began to remind them. "Also, it's Timmy guys."

They both let out a small snicker. "We know." said Sheen. "We just love messing with ya."

"Sheen, the correct term is, 'you'." the genius had at last spoke and walked towards us with Goddard. "We are not in the state of Texas."

I only smiled at his brainiac reply. Still the same as ever. "Looks like you finally speak. Where have you been?" I joked. Sheen caught it, which only let the big head boy roll his eyes.

"I'm guessing your fairy programs brought you here to Retroville. How have they been?"

Fairy programs…. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof….

The memories of when I asked Cosmo and Wanda to take me to the greatest lab in the universe lead me to these three. I had always planned to bring Poof to Retroville the next time I wished to visit. I guess it's a little too late for him to see Goddard. I bet he would have loved him…

"Turner?"

I blinked, remembering who are the people I ran into and put my smile back on towards them to show no pain…. No lonesome.. "Oh uh, sorry. Got torn from my thoughts again."

He only shook his head. I heard him muttered, 'typical' under his breath.

"Hey yeah." Carl said. "It's been awhile since we've seen them. Have you been giving nice programmatic food and massages?"

Since when did Carl know the word 'programmatic'? I don't even know what it means. Then my eyes lead to Jimmy.

"You're making sound like they were his pets Carl." Sheen laughed, giving the red hair boy a noogie once he caught him under his armpit.

"Well.. um…" I'm not too sure how to explain to them that they were gone for good. Afterall, they think they're fairy programs instead of actual fairies. What in the world am I supposed to say? "They're um…"I tried to find an answer to avoid the awkward silence, but I think I was silenced for too long.

"Are they d-dead?"

And Carl was the first to make a guess.

I could prevent the innocent one from crying, but Jimmy beat me to it. "Unfortunately programs don't die Carl." he said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "He probably had to unwire one of the circuits to make them work or something. That would mostly be where they're 'asleep', in a human perspective."

…. That was a lot better than what I was about to say. It did amazed me though how Jimmy was able to figure out the possible situation in a scientific way. It was like as if the answer was obvious to him.

… But then again, he is a boy genius. No surprise there that his mind works fast.

"Uhh y-yeah. That's what happen to them." I went along with it, hoping the tears won't fall from those freckled cheeks. "They were having one of those malfunction thingys and had to kinda be shut off for a while."

"Oh.." he sniffed, then wiped his nose. "When will they get turned back on?"

Never was the answer…

"When they system is cooled down." I lied.

"Well if you like Turner," said Jimmy as he walked towards me, my phone in his hand. "If you need a genius to fix the malfunction bug in your computer simulations on those fairy programs, I'd be happy to help. They were indeed amazing." He then put my phone into the palm of my hand and close my fingers with his own.

Somehow, warmth was included when I felt cold earlier. "Uh, thanks Neutron."

Goddard began to bark loudly, grabbing our attention to look towards the sun. It was then we realized that it was becoming orange, almost becoming nighttime. How long was I away from home?

"Uh oh." Carl said turning back to us. "We better get home. My mom and dad won't be happy if I miss my curfew again."

Sheen let out a sigh. "He's fifteen and he still is a big baby."

Immediately Carl was offended. "I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Jimmy only shook his head at the two and turned towards me. "Though we better get going. Think you'll be able to head back to your universe?"

"I think so." I said. "All I did was run into the woods, the place I've been going to two years. It's only an hour from home."

Once I said that, his expression changed to be confused, and a little mixed with some suspicious. But then he said his goodbye and walked back to his town with a happy Goddard, and a bickering Carl and Sheen. I only then smiled hearing Sheen continuing to called his friend a baby and made my way back home.

Continuing this walk, I began to come up with questions: How was a simple walk able to meet our other worlds? How did Goddard find me? What is a futon ball? Will they search for it while they head back home? Why is Sheen so tall? Why did Jimmy make that face when i told him about my coming to the forest here? Why is Carl still being treated like a kid if he's fifteen?

But the answers were simple: we grew up, some of us didn't, and we all have might have changed. Not Neutron and Carl heh. Goddard especially still looks the same. I do wonder why when he caught the signal on my phone and came for it when me and Chester were texting….

Chester!

At the realization, I immediately unlock the lock screen of my phone and saw LOTS of notifications.

 _"I know dude. It helps ya. But eventually it's not gonna be able to. That's why we stick together here for ya."_

 _-Chester_

 _"U still there Timmy?"_

 _-Chester_

 _"Timmm.."_

 _-Chester_

 _"Are u ignoring me because I'm just being honest?"_

 _-Chester_

 _"Really dude? U can read them but won't reply back?"_

 _-Chester_

Oh man he's probably mad. But I don't remember seeing these messages before Goddard snatched my phone…

It was then I saw I had a new contract on my phone.

 **'Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'**

 **216 - 555 - 9879 (Author: Not a real number guys)**

Seriously?! That jerk went into my phone and read Chester's messages while I was talking with his friends and then put his number in mine?! I'm gonna kill him.

But later. Right now I gotta settle things straight with Chester before he gets the wrong idea.

 _"Ah! So sorry dude! I ran into some friends and one of them was looking through my phone. I just now got it back."_

 _-Timmy_

Hopefully he'll believe it. I would be upset too if someone read my messages but didn't bother replying back. AJ of all people should know. Luckily the long walk home wasn't as long as I had seen it. The memories of Retroville had came to me, missing my fairies more than I usually do. I only hope I'll get to see them again soon without wishes.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the shows of Fairly Odd Parents or Jimmy Neutron!**

 **Author's Note: Why didn't anyone tell me my first chapter was so bad? Once i reread that, I was blushing XD. Sorry for a long wait guys. I've been having some issues with my phone that i'm lucky to at least post this chapter out for you guys. I won't say too much but it seems I might not have a phone for a while. Hopefully I'll get one before summer comes. Anyway, I'm sure you guys are bored of me talking. Onto the chapter!**

"How can you possibly get grounded THIS quick?" Chester questioned me with a brow raised.

"Coming home later than I expected." I rolled my eyes, trying to forget my parents' reactions when I finally came home.

"Well, what time did you get home?"

"... One in the morning."

His turquoise eyes grew wide. "Dude, what the heck?!"

"Look, I had to stop for a bathroom at some point, a guy locked me in as some joke, and then once I got out, it was already dark where there was barely anyone! You wanna blame someone? Blame that asshole who locked me in the bathroom."

I'm not lying. After the sudden greeting from my friends in the other universe, which I'm still trying to figure out how I was able to walk there instead of using magic, I walk to home as I typically do. I then found a gas station, and went to the restroom. Before I knew it, I was locked in and trapped for probably hours. The moment I was free, it was already midnight. Once I made it home, my parents were pretty upset, and sent me to bed as if I was ten.

I was surprised that the next day even came by. Because of how late I was for school, I figure that there's no point to go. Sadly, dad's threatening has gotten better to make me actual get up. No kid wants to see their father's naked body with hair from a gorilla he's stolen - not really, but he does remind me of a gorilla when he does that. It was the usual however; teacher yells when I didn't do work, bullies like to let their angry eyes glue tight on me when I walk by, and I hang with my friends. The only difference, no detention. Now I'm able to walk home without hearing some teacher bitch at us, and force us to do the hardest thing we ever had done in our lives; being quiet.

"Didn't you tell them why you were late?" Chester asked.

"I tried, but according to them, they were tired of my excuses for running out all the time." Then a sigh was let out.

"Ooh, you do not have the best luck with your parents, Turner." Sanjay spoke. "Nor in American school."

This is probably the most random conversation I've ever created in my days of Junior High. Normally I wouldn't bring up my parents, but I had to let it out. I don't blame them, but they should know I'm not a kid anymore. Then again, I kinda wish I was. Junior High was not what I expected to be. I can only imagine high school could be worse. Those musicals lied to us about how school really is!

"And I doubt with the grounding your parents won't let ya hang out after school." Chester said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Then I grew a grin revealing the upper part of my buck teeth. "But luckily tutorials has kept me busy." I said sarcastically.

"You're in tutoring still?!" Sanjay gasped. "Why in heaven's name are you walking home in the first place?"

Then I slammed the palm of my hand towards my forehead. Sanjay is a great friend, but he really needs to look up the word, 'sarcasm'.

"He doesn't have them anymore." Chester answered for me. Thank God someone knows what sarcasm is. "He's only pretending so he could have a little time before he goes back to being grounded."

Once he got the idea of my evil plan, he only shook him head in disappointment. "Timmy Turner, you are a bad bad boy." He said.

I only then snickered. "Yeah I know. Anyway, you guys up for the smoothies downtown?"

"Sorry Timmy," said Chester. "I promise my dad to give him a hand with the computer at home, so he would know how to use it when I'm not around."

"Why is he suddenly interested into computers?" I asked. I may be a little curious. As he always says, technology is a sign of the devil.

"He gets bored at home, and notices whenever I do something fun on my phone. He wants to know how to turn it on, and get to Youtube. I'm gonna have to teach the way how the internet works for him."

Me and Sanjay then began to laugh at the thought. "You better not catch him looking at-"

"Just cause he's titled sexual offender, it doesn't mean he's gonna look up porn videos." He groaned at us. "Hell, you guys shouldn't believe in what that bitch said about him. He'd never do that."

"We know." said Sanjay. "It is lots of fun to play on the one who is the son of sexual offenderman." At least he's honest. Chester groans, embarrassed by our teasing.

Chester knows we only tease him about that. It did become a downfall for him since he lost so much respect, and friends. He especially gets targeted by some girls' glares when he's around them, as they're afraid he'll end up like them. Other than AJ and Elmer, we're the only ones he talks to. We're his only best friends. Surprisingly, no one picks on us as much as they do with him.

Then I spoke. "Well, hope you have fun with that." My attention then turned to our indian friend. "What about you, Sanjay?"

"Oh, no can do Timmy." he says. "I have homework from science. I'm wishing to be a good boy, unlike someone." I only smiled at him. I know he's only playing, but there is that spark that says he does worry for me and wants me to do well.

"Alright, that's cool." Back then, I use to complain how I'm gonna be all alone with this. Now, I understand, not willing to hold a grudge on them. "Maybe this weekend we'll try it."

"Yes, I should be free."

Chester nodded, agreeing he should be as well.

Eventually, our trail became separate with Chester and Sanjay going to their homes, and me heading for my smoothie. There's this new shop that came around the time I was thirteen, and it's amazing. When we were all one group, we'd go there and go nuts. They serve the best smoothies, shakes, ice creams, and even meals. It kinda reminds you of a food court packed all in one small place. It's way better than the mall.

I arrived there, ordering a delicious mango smoothie along with a side of fries - shut up, they're amazing - and sit by a nearby window. I don't know what it is, but lately I enjoy sitting near windows. Whenever our teachers decide to move us around in different assigned seats, I'd get so pissed as I want to be near a window, but yet she puts me in the damn corner. I have other period of classes, but mrs. Mooremell is the only one who makes us sit whenever she wants. She's not the best teacher you'd want in junior high, especially for ISS classes. I especially annoy my parents when we go out to eat, because I want to be near a window.

Normally, I go mostly by myself to this amazing world of delicious treats. Friends are mostly busy on school days, and my parents don't really approve of this place. I don't mind. The cashier guy is a lot of fun so I'm not always bored. Sadly today, he's not here. His name is Simon. He's pretty much older than me by three years, and is so freaking adorable. He sometimes like shifts his hand because of how shy he gets around people, but with me he rarely does that. He has a baby face that makes him look very young, and black bangs that are very small yet interesting. Simon's personality is just amazing. You'd probably want him to be your boyfriend if you could. Always laid back, funny, understands when you're going through a hard time that he offers you a free shake… actually I think he only does that with me. Lucky me, right?

We've been friends for about a year, and he's doing excellent at this place that he might become a manager. I hope he does. Maybe he'll let me have a free week of shakes all I want - I know he really won't, and I wouldn't really do that without letting him lose his job. I'm not sure what friendship it is we have, but I'm always thrilled to see him.

Looking out the window, my eyes spot two kids playing, girls mostly, with barbies that had wings and pretty, sparkly dresses. It seemed they were fighting as the dolls of who's more prettier. Thank God I'm not a girl. I couldn't live with myself if I actually argued if I was more beautiful than a redhead. Still, I couldn't ignore their hair colors. Since when did barbies decide to have pink and green hair? The again, Barbie is a weird doll now, she's basically the next Dora the explorer; anything can happen.

Pink and green hair…. Pink…. Green..

 _"Timmy Turner!"_

 _My eyes shifted towards the fairy courts' judge, angry expression I've only seen once from him. It was similar to Jorgen's usually expression when he's not listening to funky music. I could feel the guilt, and fear strike my heart._

 _I turned my attention to some of the audience. Most looked worried, not what I was expecting, but there were some who didn't know what was going on. Luckily there was no Pixies or anti - fairies, so I don't have to worry about danger occuring to these fairies. Then I turned to spot Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof up at the front with Jorgen standing next to them. Always still looking mad about something. All of the three of my fairies looked worried about what was gonna happen. Poof 's eyes looked shiny than before. Was he crying… ?_

 _He continued. "You have made many wishes in the past that were a crisis upon us fairies, but this was unacceptable! You should have known better than to wish for something so revolting!"_

 _I don't see why I was trying. It was no use. "But it was an accident! I swear!" I told them. "I didn't mean to wish for it!"_

 _He snorted. "We fairies know perfectly well when a child lies, and we've seen you lied too many times to know when you decide to not follow the golden rule."_

 _Cosmo blinked at him. "The tamale rule?"_

 _We all stared at the green hair fairy. Even the judge looked puzzled. "The what?"_

 _"The tamale rule! When we have to start a war by throwing tamales at each other! Who wants a food fight?!" He then poofed some tamales in his hands, smiling at the audience to see them come up to get one._

 _No one came up, and no one was smiling._

 _They magically vanished from Jorgen's magic, and Wanda whispered at him to be more serious about this. Then he whispered something back to her, but I couldn't hear it._

 _We turn back to the judge. "Anyway, Timmy Turner, may I ask what it was you expected to get out of this wish? Instead of accepting the fate that had come for her?"_

 _I didn't respond. All I did was look down in shame. "You should indeed feel ashamed of yourself." he sneered at me._

 _Suddenly, one of the fairies in the back shouted, "But he's the hero of Fairy world, your honor! He's saved us from being caught and revealed by all of Denzel Crocker's evil plans all the time!"_

 _"Yeah!" Another fairy spoke up. "And he was able to save the world from the darkness as the chosen one!"_

 _"Let's not forget when he helped Cupid get back on his loving abilities on da world when he was close to dying!" One country fairy said._

 _The judge shook his head in understandment. "I know perfectly well of these events he's helped us through, but when a rule is a rule, you must learn to follow and understand why that rule was made. Instead, you only wished for her to become what you could desire so you wouldn't have anyone else steal her. There is no way out to changing her, you know that don't you?"_

 _I still didn't say anything, or even bother to look up._

 _He cleared his throat. "Now, as the order says, will the defendant stand before us?"_

 _I did as instructed, and looked up at the angry judge._

 _"Timothy Tiberius Turner, you are hereby no longer to require your fairies for anything ever again, and have no memory erased of your fairies at all." Then he slammed the mallot hard._

 _Everyone in the room gasped, even Cosmo and Wanda looked shocked. I think Jorgen and I were the only ones who didn't looked surprised. "NOOO!" Immediately, Poof flew to me with tears in his purple eyes and hugged my chest tightly, whimpering 'poof' over and over again. Wanda and Cosmo flew to us, and hugged me as well, doing their best to hold in any waterfall they had rising._

 _"I'm so sorry, sport." Wanda whimpered, holding my arm. "I wish there was some way to fix this. I don't want to lose you."_

 _"Me either!" Cosmo began to sob. "How are we ever gonna have anymore tamale fights now? It's going to be boring without you there, Timmy!"_

 _Why? Why did this have to be so hard? I'm trying to be brave for them, to show how grown up I truly am, but I'm barely able to contain myself. I patted Poof and Cosmo's head. "It's okay." I shakingly said. My throats hurts so much. My vision was beginning to become blurry. "This was bound to happen soon, and it's my fault. I have to take responsibility."_

 _"Aww Timmy.." Wanda began to sob quietly._

 _I sniffed. Keep it together, Turner. "Besides, you're free. You don't have to be in trouble anymore because of me. I'm sorry, I wasn't a great godchild like you expected me to be."_

 _"Oh don't say that, sweetie." she said, then kissed my forehead like the mother she is. "We love you so much!"_

 _I contained one sentence to them. "I love you guys too."_

 _Jorgen's stomping came to us, attaching our attention to his expressionless face. He lifted his glowing wand. "It's time to go, Turner." he said._

 _I then inhaled air, seeing that bright yellow light from his wand shine one last time. I tried to smile at them before they were vanished from my view forever. "I'll never forget you guys."Then I was back into my messy room._

 _Everything looked to being the same. Toys were scattered in different places, my bed was barely made, and it was night time. My parents should be asleep. Nothing changed except for the empty goldfish bowl I had next to my bed. I walked to it, stared into the clear water, hoping maybe I was only being tricked. Or dreaming. Anything to make sure I'll wake up tomorrow to see my fairies one again._

 _Nothing changed._

 _I then walked to my bed and climbed on it, ready to go to sleep without changing into my pajamas. My covers were pulled over my head, and I stretched my legs up to my chest to hold. Before I knew it, I sobbed heavily on my sheets. There was no screaming or throwing. Only whimpers and tears._

"Excuse me?"

My body jumped, and my eyes were open to realize I was basically sleeping. I turned my loading attention to wake up from towards one of the waitresses her. I know her, but not her name. She's the blonde girl who works here, and only knows me by Simon's information. "Sorry to wake you, but we are closing."

I looked at the surroundings in the store to realize she was right. There was barely anyone here, only one janitor. My eyes set to the window to see the sky was now orange with the yellow bright light from the sun. Damn, how long was I asleep?

I began to stand from my spot with the empty cup, and said to her, "Sorry 'bout that."

She only smiled, telling me it was no trouble.

Then a walk home was made before I had to hear another lecture from mom and dad. God, I better not to be too late. My phone's dead probably by now, so I can't call or look at the time. Oh well.

 **111**

Dinner was still nosy from mom and dad chatting up a storm about their jobs. Dad apparently had a co-worker fired from breaking his laptop when the guy decided to slam it against another guy's head. Apparently, he was being racist - which I understood why he decided to break his laptop. Mom had a couple move into one of her renting homes, and she's shock to see it as a lesbian couple. She didn't seemed disturbed or excited. Probably surprise is all.

Normally at dinner, I'm the quiet one. There's nothing really interesting to talk about when I'm the one getting in trouble or not doing my work. I'm especially quiet tonight as I don't think it's smart to mention I didn't do my essay for mrs. Mooremell. They're good friends with her, and the last thing they want right now is their son explaining why he didn't bother doing his assignments the school gives him. They seem in a good mood, so I won't bother ruining their evening.

Luckily, I was able to make it home in time without getting in trouble. They did give me the stink eye, and questioned my absence. I told them my tutorials, and that there was bad traffic when I was coming home. They took it, and said dinner was ready. It was green peas and steak. Peas… ew. Somehow, I'm breathing.

My thoughts were drifting to yesterday when I found my dimensional friends. It's still a mystery. How was I able to see them without magic? I mean, we did move to a new house since our old had rats and termites take over. But we still lived in Dimmesdale, and I doubt Retroville was any closer to us. How else was I able to find that forest? Back at the old house, we weren't even close to it.

Maybe Jimmy moved as well? I'd ask, but I doubt it'll be a good idea. It'll only question him to why I bother asking when I'm the one coming to Retroville with my fairy programs. That dork. I still can't believe he put his phone number in there. He could have asked if he wanted to, so that way he can have my number. Afterall, he hasn't been able to text me since then - he didn't get mine. He had indeed changed a little; same height as me, longer sleeve shirt, and had only little of baby fat in his cheeks. His hair is still big and swirly, not surprising. Who knew a dork like him became to kinda look a little more grown up?

"Timmy?"

I blinked, realizing my mom was talking to me. I really need to stay focus today. "Yeah?" I said.

"How was school today?" she asked me.

Crap. Nothing interesting happen today to avoid about mrs. Mooremell. What is there I can use to distract them from the terrible son I am?

"Um… not much." I responded. "Chester's dad is deciding to try out computers."

They both looked a bit surprised. Not serious, but a little unsettled about it. "Oh, well that's good news to hear." she says smiling at me.

My dad chuckles. "Yeah. He really needs to get out more often. It must be lonely in that trailer of his when Chester isn't home."

"I told him to try the Tinder app to meet other women, but he just won't budge." my mom says. "Maybe if he gets a hold of the computer, he'll find the courage to go on his phone and try it out!"

I almost want to laugh at that.

"Mmm, I don't know about that honey." my dad said. "He's already entitled as sexual offender, so it'll be hard for him to find a nice lady. There must be one where she has no scent of smell if she doesn't think of that. That's the perfect match for Bucky!"

I honestly have no idea how my parents became friends with Chester's dad. Throughout my years growing up, I never saw them really hangout as friends. Then again, school does intend to get in the way of what could really be going on. But why should I care? My parents finally aren't as freaky as they use to be.

I was quiet as they ranted about Bucky's sad love life. My peas were almost gone. Thank God for that. Then my mom speaks to me again. "Timmy, sweetie."

"Yeah mom?" I said, looking at her.

"I think…" she took in a breath. " I think it's time we tried counseling for you, or therapy."

Oh great. Here we go again.

I sighed, putting my fork down next to my plate. "Mom, I already said I don't want to do it."

"I know sweetie, but you've been so distant for so long, and I'm worried about you." she tells me.

 _'Then where were the times when Vicky did torture me and you took her damn side?'_ As if I'm really gonna say that to her. Hell no. I mean, she's now noticing it? Or did someone call her again?

"You're mother's right." my dad spoke up after a sip of his water. "You have indeed grew a temper over the last two years, and you won't tell us what's making you so mad. And I thought Billy was the only scary man with a temper like his."

Billy is dad's co-worker that got fired.

"And it's always the same," says my mom. "'We never understand'. We want to understand and help you, Timmy. That's all."

Suddenly, the imagine of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared in my mind, making the feel to cry rise in my eyes. But I won't cry. I won't let them see me in distress. I can't tell them. They'll think I'm insane, and send me to an asylum or put me on some medicine. I am fine!

I looked back down at my food. "I'm fine guys. Really. I don't need therapy."

They both looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to me. Then my mom asks, "Well, will you tell us what's wrong? At least that, sweetie."

What the hell am I supposed to say to them? I can't talk to them about my fairies. I already almost fell into trouble for revealing them by accident once. Already once I mentioned my early teen hormones being the problem, and they actually took it. Now there's no point in using it. As my dad says, using the same story over and over proves you're a Benedict Arnold. Though, he really does have that mixed up with what was actually the reason why people hate Benedict Arnold, but I won't break it to him.

Then he speaks. "Is it about AJ?"

I blinked, and looked up at him surprised. He shook his head, and continued. "I know it must be rough, Timmy, as he's no longer your friend." Then he smiles at me, something he rarely gets to do unless he's being silly. "But he'll come around, I know it."

I'm only surprised that he remembers we're not friends. With my parents always so busy, and rarely asking how I'm doing in my small life, I'd expect them to forget things like they use to forget my birthday. It does still sting. With us seperated to no longer being friends, it does really hurt. I may act as if it doesn't bother me, but it does. I hate I always have to pretend it doesn't.

I guess I'm lucky dad saw it, even though that's not the whole reason of my stubborn attitude. My face finally decided to smile at him. "Thanks."

At last, it was quiet with only us three eating. Then mom brings up another fun topic about the lesbian couple she helped moved in. She's really into the facts when she talks about them, and I can barely tell if she's excited about it or what. Dinner had eventually ended, and it was time for bed. I already took a shower yesterday so I won't need to tonight.I'm still grounded, even if they were in good terms with me tonight.

That's fine. It's not the end.

It's only me now in my head, pajamas on, covers over me, and waiting for my eyelids to shut.

I guess it's still a little mind blowing that my dad was the one who sounded so serious. He's normally a goofball, kinda like Goofy from that Disney show with Mickey Mouse. It's very rare to see him talk about a serious topic without adding something funny into it. It's most of the time mom who handles the seriousness in this family. I'm not complaining, just confused.

I do kinda wonder how they would take it. My secret, about my fairies. Would they really send me to an asylum? Would they ask a doctor of what kind of medicine I require for this kind of help? I'm not crazy. Crocker would probably be the only one who would believe me. Maybe they'll just take it and leave it be? I hope that'll be the case than just insanity hitting their heads.

Suddenly, I heard a vibrate from my dresser. My eyes shot towards my phone to see it was some notification. I picked it up to see who it was that texted me now. At this hour, it'll sometimes be Sanjay or Elmer. Chester likes to go to bed early so he could take care of things before he's off for school.

Once I read the name, my eyes were wide, and my mouth fell open.

 _"Greetings Turner. Are you up at the moment?"_

 _-Jimmy Neutron_

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or Jimmy Neutron! Only characters that are mine are mrs. Mooremell and mr. Neuhaus, and Simon from the last chapter.**

 _"How in the hell did u get my numbuh?!"_

 _-Timmy_

That was the first thing I texted to him, unsettled at how he got my number. I mean, he exchanged his number to mine, but I didn't get to give him mine. This resulted to many ideas that made me think of him as a creep. Is he a martian? Did he ask Goddard for my information? Did he write it on his arm?

This was beyond crazy, and I wasn't taking it too well.

One day has passed, and now he's texting me. I figure he might have forgotten, or didn't care. After all, some genius people aren't really as nice as they seem sometimes. Take AJ for example. I did my best not to scream or make any noise. Already I gasped when I saw his name, but it wasn't loud. Hopefully my parents won't catch me still awake, texting my cross - dimensional friend.

Another vibrate came. I immediately picked up my phone, and read the message.

 _"Wow, you really need to work on your grammar._

 _Anyway, I exchanged my number to your's, remember? I'm pretty sure with how glue people are to their phone nowadays, you should have been able to see a new contact."_

 _-Jimmy Neutron_

… damn, he's still a dork. He didn't even answer my question! So I reply.

 _"Yes, I know u did, u little shit! But I didn't get to text u first, and I never gave out mine."_

 _-Timmy_

It's true. I remember it correctly. I was talking mostly with Sheen and Carl, while he was busy snooping through my phone. Once he gave it back, I saw his number and there was never a text after that. Not until now!

He replied back.

 _"That's because I have a photographic memory. Numbers aren't too difficult for me to remember. Seriously though, watch your language."_

 _-Jimmy Neutron_

Now he's being sassy for me swearing. Damn, he's such a mom. But that photographic memory does make sense actually. He is a genius afterall.

 _"I guess that makes since…_

 _And I can swear if I want to, Nerdtron!"_

 _-Timmy_

 _"You people and your silly sock opera. If only people knew how ridiculous everyone looked when they sweared occasionally…_

 _Well, can you at least TRY to type your texting correctly? It's 'sense', not 'since'. 'Since' is only used when intervening period between and the time under consideration typically the present. You sound ridiculous, Turner."_

 _-Jimmy Neutron_

Really? Now he wants me to type correctly? After all this random ass bullshit of finding each other in the oddest place, and putting his number in without my permission? Okay, I'm not that pissed about him putting it in. But he really has no room to tell me what to do.

 _"Fine. I'll correct my gram IF u stop adding Nerdtron after ur name. I know u, so no need to be fancy for nothing."_

 _-Timmy_

It took a few minutes, but he finally replied.

 _"But it's formal, and that is NOT how you spell my last name!"_

 _-Jimmy Neutron_

 _"Yea, but it's fun lol"_

 _-Timmy_

Another few minutes.

 _"Alright fine."_

 _-Jimmy_

There we go. Now he's actually a regular teen. Thank God for that.

 _"You need something btw?"_

 _-Timmy_

 _"... Btw is not a word. Nor is lol."_

 _-Jimmy_

My God, where the hell has this guy been? You'd think with Sheen or Carl around his life, he would know what those meant.

 _"No no! It's a short way of saying stuff. Like btw is By The Way. Lol is Laugh Out Loud."_

 _-Timmy_

 _"... That must explain why Sheen uses that so much when he texts Libby."_

 _-Jimmy_

I only chuckled at that. Oh, you gotta love Sheen.

 _"Anyway, I figure it was the best time to talk to you about something. I do apologize if I am interrupting your need of rest so your human body could be in better health care for your education so that way your mind is more focus on the knowledge you are needing for your future."_

 _-Jimmy_

He's still texting another reply, but I interrupt him.

 _"In english please?"_

 _-Timmy_

I mean, there were some words in there I recognized, but it was too long and honestly, I got lost. I'm a lazy reader honestly. Who could possibly understand smart talk this easily?

He finally replied with a repeat.

 _"Sorry if this is a bad time is what I'm saying! My goodness Turner! I put it as simply as I could for you, and you STILL didn't understand?"_

 _-Jimmy_

 _"Well who says knowledge for yur future anymore? Also, no one cares about health care. Wake up dummy!"_

 _-Timmy_

 _"Well you should be caring soon. Otherwise you'll end in a bad spot."_

 _-Jimmy_

Oh, I'M the one who's gonna end up in a bad spot. Right. Because mister smarty pants here is so informal, and won't get picked on. Of course. But I won't lie, I love messing with him.

 _"Anyways, I was texting you to ask you something serious. I had the feeling you wouldn't answer around the others as you looked uncomfortable."_

 _-Jimmy_

Something serious? What could be so serious that he actually wanted to talk about? I don't think I was uncomfortable when I was talking to them. If anything, I was kinda thrilled. It's been so long since we were together, and seeing friends you haven't saw since your last adventure is exciting.

Maybe he's questioning what I've been doing since day one: how was I able to get to Retroville? I didn't wish my way there like I normally do. My lies were always place on smart sciency stuff so Neutron wouldn't know the truth. We did actually one time did a try to see if it was possible to walk to our different worlds without having transportations there, but there wasn't any luck. Our only option were my fairy programs. So it is a topic I'd like to try and get to the bottom of it.

 _"I was? I didnt notice. Whats up?"_

 _-Timmy_

It surprised me at how slow it was getting a text from him. I could tell he was still typing something. My eyes went to the clock to be sure it wasn't late, so that way he's not accidentally falling asleep on me. It was only ten thirty, so we were good. But Neutron is a dork, and probably cares more of his sleep health than I do.

A vibrate in my hand caught my attention.

 _"What really happened to your fairy programs Turner?"_

 _-Jimmy_

I stayed completely still. Not one muscle in my body, other than my eyes, made any movement. What in the hell am I suppose to tell him? I told him they malfunctioned, didn't I? It's not the truth, but it's what I needed to say so I won't look crazy, or betray Fairy World.

 _"They malfunc like I said before. Didnt you say that to carl?"_

 _-Timmy_

 _"Yes, I said that to Carl because technology doesn't really die. However, you looked very disappointed when we asked, as if something made you want to come up with an excuse. I know perfectly well they couldn't have malfunction because they're a computer game hologram, and holograms don't malfunction."_

 _-Jimmy_

Damnit. What am I suppose to tell him now? I thought all things that are devices malfunction when they don't work anything. I guess holograms don't exactly malfunction, but what can I say to save myself? He wants the truth from me, and I can't tell him what really happened.

I tried to come up with something fast before he got suspicious. Think of something you idiot! Come on!

 _"Well, I guess you can say the Game Buddy got broken."_

 _-Timmy_

I waited a few minutes for the next reply. I sounded really stupid, didn't I? Broken games mean the same thing as malfunction… right? But it's not technically a lie. I did actually break it when my friendship with AJ was officially over. I was dumb to throw it to the wall.

Another reply arrived.

 _"'Is broken', is what you meant, right? I'm guessing you mean into pieces?"_

 _-Jimmy_

I think I'm gonna change his contact name to 'Grammar Nazi'.

 _"Yeah, that's what i mean. I haven't been able to buy one since that one is kinda special. Only Cosmo and Wanda were available in that and no other game can require it."_

 _-Timmy_

Honestly, if they were from my Game Buddy, I could never replace them. I only have to say it so he won't find out.

 _"Well if you like, I can easily rewire some of your game components and reprogram the system to turn on the centerpiece of your game if you still have it?"_

 _-Jimmy_

 _-Timmy_

 _"Ugh. I'm saying, I can fix it for you if you still have it. Those fairy programs were indeed friendly holograms, and I won't lie, I do miss them a little."_

 _-Jimmy_

I smiled at that.

 _"Awww Jimmy Nerdtron actually caring fr others? ;)"_

 _-Timmy_

 _"Oh shush! I'm only wanting to help. AND FIX YOUR GRAMMAR!"_

 _-Jimmy_

 _"Shit, don't get mad dude. Honest to God, I actually jst realized it autocorrected your name to that. I was actualy trying to spell Neutron."_

 _-Timmy_

Man, I am horrible with grammar, aren't I? Maybe this is why I'm failing English and Reading.

 _"I apologize. It really upsets me when people don't spell things correctly."_

 _-Jimmy_

 _"That is why I'm changing your contact name to Grammar Nazi XD"_

 _-Timmy_

 _"... Please don't, Turner. And what's 'XD'?"_

 _-Jimmy_

 _"It's suppose to symbolize a laughing face."_

 _-Timmy_

I couldn't believe I was laughing with Jimmy Neutron over his obsession of perfect spelling. It's hilarious. But I really need to be quiet. Geez, this is really hard.

 _"Anyway, if you like, we could meet and I can fix your game to have your fairy programs."_

 _-Jimmy_

After that, I had no clue what to do..

 **222**

Why did I agree to do it? Remind me again world why Timmy Turner is the worst liar ever?

Oh yeah, because I can't escape anything without sounding like a lunatic!

I could have lied about my Game Buddy being thrown away, or lied about the screen being ineffective. Instead, I said yes. Why? Because I actually want my Game Buddy fixed.. Yes, you can laugh at me.

It wasn't just the fact that he'll be able to fix my game. I think it also has to do with the fact that I'll get to see him again. It has been years since we last hanged out with each other, so we have a lot of catching up to do. Even if he's more focus on fixing the game, I'll still bug him.

We both agreed to meet in the forest we found each other at, as that's the only place he and I know where to meet. If we decided to meet at one of my shops here or whatever, we're just gonna end up lost. Plus, I do actually like to get away from the world for a while since it's always a pain in my ass. I wonder what'll happen first after he fixes it. Should I be a little shit, and purposely mess up my words so he could get so pissed? Invite him over for a sleepover, considering it is friday? Maybe I can ask how Retroville has been with him.

Or we could…

"Turner!"

My eyes shot open towards my brunette Mooremell to see the anger in her eyes, and hear the tapping of her foot against the floor as she looked over at me in my desk. Classmates of mine were looking at me and the teacher, some puzzled and some laughing silently. I blushed, a bit embarrassed I was caught dazing out again. "Uh… yes m-ma'am?" I said.

"I simply asked what was the date for the Holocaust? You should know it by now." She said in her usual angry tone when a student doesn't cooperate or pay attention.

I blinked at her, then turned my head to my surroundings to come up with something. Nothing could come to mind about a number, so I looked down in shame.

She scoffed. "As I always say students, never sleep late if you want a future." Then some kids were actually snickering.

Whatever. I don't care about them. At least she finally left me alone to go bug some other kid. And of course, she goes straight to AJ, and he, as always, gets the answer right. As I predicted, she smiled and brags at how smart he is, how students should try to be more like him.

Sure. I'm sure we all want to be bald, and complete assholes. Totally mrs. Mooremell.

At least the class ended quicker than I expected. We pulled out of our seats, and headed for our last class of the day. Luckily mine was science, and it's close enough to the exit. I sat next to Sanjay as that was my assigned seat, and waited for our class to start. As the good friend, Sanjay let me actually by the window to look out as he knows how insane I am to be near it. I began to stare, and watch the empty blue sky only show one plane flying by. It made me think of Jimmy, with that rocket thing he drove when we were having that nerd battle. That was a lot of fun to challenge him.

Then I saw Sanjay walk over to his seat, and sat next to me. "Hey Sanjay." I said, smiling at him.

"Greetings fellow friend!" he says to me. He began to pull out his science binder, then turned back to me. "So what dreams does my friend have going on in history with mrs. Mooremell?"

I chuckled at him. "Oh, I was only thinking."

"You looked like you were enjoying your dream. Must be something you enjoy."

If I'm correct, Sanjay doesn't know anything about my cross - dimensional friends. I think the only ones who encountered them was Chester and AJ. So I'm not exactly sure if I should explain it to him what I'm expecting to do after school. But then again, this is Sanjay we're talking about. He's understanding and accepting of pretty much anything.

"I uh… I guess you could say that." I muffled through the hand I let my face relax on.

His expression became interested in what I said. "Ooh! Do tell me Timmy!" He says.

Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt explaining… in a sciency way… ugh..

"I was-"

"Alright class! Time to be quiet." Our teacher, mr. Neuhaus arrived. Normally when he comes in, we have to really follow his rules. He's kinda strict in that way, but he is a nice guy. He's the teacher all the girls have crushes on. I would too honestly if I was a girl. He has that smile that shows off his white pure teeth, and his brown eyes are beautiful. His skin is what I say the best of why girls fall for him. So dark but tanish to where he's kinda almost the perfect being. He has a great laugh, and really gets some of my jokes.

He's awesome basically. It just sucks because AJ is his assistance.

He smiled at us. "Alright class. We all remember from.." His voice stopped when he heard the classroom door open. Everyone's attention turned at it to see the beautiful sight of long, black, shiny hair, and purple all around to stand out.

Trixie Tang.

"So sorry I'm late, mr. Neuhaus." She says, looking a bit nervous walking in. "I was in my practice for softball and lost my track of time."

He smiled at her. "That's alright miss Tang. Go ahead and have a seat."

She did as she was instructed with a pleased reaction, and sat next to Veronica's empty seat. Then mr. Neuhaus continued his lesson, which I sadly started to ignore again.

Trixie still to this day is a gorgeous goddess of our school. Her long, black hair was still shiny, and more wavy this year with a purple headband holding her bangs a little. She wore some of the latest fashion as long as it was purple and white. Her makeup was still improving as she wore purple eyeshadow, and had her eyelashes stand out more than usual. Her perfect smile remains the same as it always did, the reason I've been in love with her for so many years.

She still never really notices me much, but does seem to get my name right. Back then, I was a little lovesick when I was around her. Now often these days, I'm more to myself, not willingly to come up with ways to win her over. Not after…

 _'There is no way out to changing her, you know that don't you?'_

Still, I have the feeling I'll be crushing on her for the rest of my life. I hate it. It's cost me so much pain over these past two years. Why can't it just go away for once? All of it could disappear for all I care. I want it all gone.

I want to feel empty.

 **333**

"I'm sooooo bored!"

It's the truth. I really am. School did just ended, but come on. Can't that nerd get here any faster?

After the day had ended, I made no hesitation to make my way for the forest. Luckily my parents still think I'm in tutorials so I won't be caught. My friends, well I couldn't wait up on them. That did lead me to texting Chester that my mom picked me up early so he and Sanjay won't have to wait any longer. How am I so good at lying through text messages, but not in person?

I followed the instructions: brought my broken Game Buddy, tools, and some snacks. Honestly, I came up with the snacks since I know I'll be hungry if it takes longer than we thought. Which I'm really hoping it's not long. I don't want to come up with another excuse why I was late again. He can have the sliced apples if he wants. I call dibs on the cheezits.

My mouth was already a mass of orange stains, including my fingers that I ate the little chips off of. I don't care if I get pimples tomorrow. This is still so good.

Still, I had nothing to keep me entertain while I'm waiting. "Mmmm.." I began to look at my surroundings, no soul nearby at the least. ".. well, there's no one here." I told myself, kinda hoping so. I do this all the time, so no biggie if it's out in the open while I'm waiting for Nerdtron.

I grabbed my phone, turned on a certain video without the headphones, and let my right hand slide into my pants. I wait for the part to get good. The girl began to make some noise.

"TURNER! TURN THAT OFF THIS INSTANT!"

I screamed, and fell backwards into the bush I was laying in. Once my body shifted me to sit up, I saw standing before me a red face Jimmy Neutron. My phone was still going on, so I paused the video instantly when I saw what was wrong. I blushed, probably more red than he is, a bit embarrassed in myself he caught me. "Heh, sorry you had to see that." I chuckled nervously.

He only stared at me unamused. "If you think watching you touch yourself is your way of fun, I am VERY disappointed at you, and lost hope in humanity." He says, trying to contain his shaking voice. He then sat across from me, and only stared. I wasn't sure what to do, so I only stared back. That's when I noticed how pretty his eyes are. They're blue like mine, but they stimulate this sense of the ocean. Waves flying over and over again, becoming endless. They were really pretty.

"Well?" He says.

I blinked back into reality. "Well what?"

"You brought your Game Buddy, didn't you?"

I shook my head. "Oh yeah!" I then leaned towards my bag on the side, and digged through it to find the little device. Pulling it out, along with the tools, I handed it to Neutron. He grabbed it, and began to study the damaged device. The screen was little crack, but not bad. However, one of the control buttons were sticking out. On the back, the cover was off, and the some wires were twisted. Some were cut.

I watched his reaction change each time he turned it over. One minute, he's disturbed, the next, he's pouting his front lip as if he understood. How did this guy not end up with glasses? Most nerds do.

At last, he said something. "Alright then. I thought this was going to be difficult, but I was wrong. You mind handing me a screwdriver, Turner?"

I nodded, and did as I was told.

Throughout our time here, it was me watching Neutron prepare and fix my Game Buddy. He'd make comments every so often, mostly to me instead of himself. He'd ask every so often for another tool, which resulted me to give it to him. I guess you can say it was a little boring, only because he's distracted. He's more quiet than how I remember him to being. Back then, he was very talkative and confidential. Not going to lie, I was jealous of him back then being so smart. It's not as effective as it use to be. Still, it was weird.

There's this quiet pause again. This was more boring then when I was alone. I know I shouldn't try to distract him when he's helping me, but somehow, I can't help but feel this urge to do something. To say something at least.

I finally took a breath in quietly, and tried smiling at him, even though he wasn't looking at me. "So, how's Carl and Sheen?" I asked.

"They're managing well." He responds without looking at me. For some reason, that was bugging me.

"That's good to hear…" What else can I ask him? It has to be something I don't know, but I don't want to be cliche. I tried another question. "You guys doing well in school?"

He sighs, still not looking at me. "Well, it's more physical teasing from the males, including the female strategy only willing to be spreading rumors. But then, what can you expect from junior high?"

I forgot, he's one year older than me. "Oh yeah? You're in junior high this year too? I'm assuming eighth grade, right?" Damn, I ask a lot more questions than I thought I did in one sentence.

"That's correct." Still keeping his damn blue eyes on the device having a nail screwed in.

We were quiet for the time being. I couldn't think of a question to ask, or a way to tease his nerdy ass with grammar or so. He also sounded as if he was getting annoyed with me talking so much. It's fun teasing him, but then again he could have changed over the years. Maybe the texting is more fun than in real life.

Suddenly, I catched him chuckling. "What?" I curiously asked.

"I'm amazed at you, Turner." He says.

"Why?"

Finally, he looks at me and was actually smiling. "Since we've been here, you haven't really asked about Cindy."

Cindy Vortex..

 _"I'll never forget you, Timmy Turner! Never!"_

I stare at him dumbfounded, speechless. Cindy. I forgot all about her. The girl who actually liked me, even after she found out I wasn't as smart as Neutron. How could I possibly not bring her up? She was my reason to come to Retroville most of the time. I'm quite amazed he realized that as well. So that tells me…

"You still after her?" I asked, a bit nervous to hear what his answer was - which I don't get why I was nervous.

His smile had faded, and he turned back to my Game Buddy, continuing to screw in another nail. He was quiet for a moment. "Give me another nail." he says.

I did as told, and stayed quiet. I hate it when people do that. You ask them a question, and they completely pretend as if they don't hear what you said. This was why my parents were irritated with me when it came to helping any neighbor kids as they always avoided a question that was suddenly sensitive to them.

Normally, I stay quiet and pretend it never happen. But this time, I won't do it. We haven't seen each other in a long time, and we barely know what's happened in our lives. Now he's acting as if we know what goes on all the sudden? I mean yeah, I get that he doesn't probably want to get personal. There are some things that are personal that I don't want to tell him, or anyone for that matter. But this can't be too personal, since we both fought for Cindy when we were young.

So I say, "So how's she doing?"

He doesn't turn to me. "She's alright."

I chuckled at the thought. "Still not allowed in your lab?"

He actually smiles. Just a little. "Yes." Then it fell again.

Then we were quiet again.

What gives? We're friends, and yet it seems like we're total strangers just meeting for the first time. If he's really that personal about Cindy, than he could just freaking tell me. What's with this silent treatment? What the hell did I do to deserve this?

"She was thrilled when Carl and Sheen told her and Libby about seeing you again." He finally says.

Ohhh… oh.

I was quiet for a while, only stared at his hands as they worked their magical. So he's still a little sensitive that she still likes me. Eh… kinda… Honestly I'm not sure if she still does or not. Hell, I barely could tell when we were young. But I couldn't stay quiet forever.

I smiled a little, trying to lightened the mood. "Oh she was?" I said, trying to sound a little more surprise. "What did they tell her?"

"They just explained how Goddard took your small device, how you looked, and all. Nothing really big." He looks at me for a little bit. "No offense."

I didn't honestly realize it was offense until he said it. But I let it go.

So I then tried to lighten it again. "Oh yeah? They tell her how great my masculine muscles are? All buffed up, and ready to pound what's coming." I began to tighten my arms, act as if I'm showing them off.

"I'm surprised you used the word masculine." he says, starting to rewire some of the wires. "And I doubt they did. You don't have any, Turner." I could hear a little laugh from him. At least that worked.

I continued. "Aw that's a shame. Next time, you should invite her so she could check them out."

He only shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind, to show your embarrassing noodle arms."

I blink at him. "Really? Noodle arms?" I asked.

I then heard a click from his hands, and saw that he closed the lid from the wires. Looks like he's done. He stood up, holding out the device to me, and says, "Mission accomplished."

I can't help but laugh at that. "Wow, you are a nerd aren't you?" I don't mean to be offensive, so hopefully he sees that.

He does, thankfully, when he chuckles, and hands me the Game Buddy. "Now you can have access to your fairy programs. Go on and update their system, Turner."

Now I'm frozen, and worried. Holding the Game Buddy was surprising to me that I didn't drop it yet. Update the fairy programs? He wants me to do it now? But Cosmo and Wanda, including Poof who he hasn't met yet, aren't computer programs. They're real. But I can't tell Jimmy that.

What can I do now?

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FairlyOdd Parents or Jimmy Neutron!**

"Go on, update your fairy programs!" he repeated, barely noticing the worry in my eyes and smiled innocently at me.

This was not good. I'm standing here in the forest, with Neutron, and he's expecting me to summon my fairy programs. Typically, I'd have no problem with it and bring them here. But they're not programs, or even holograms. They're real fairies. I stared at the Game Buddy in my hands, then back at a patient Neutron, and then looked back at my fixed game. What can I say? He fixed it for me, but I can't tell him any truth about Cosmo or Wanda, or even Poof.

"Um… I uh.." I stumbled my words together. Come on Turner! Think faster, you idiot!

Neutron only stares at me. "Is something the matter, Turner?" He asks.

Shit. He's noticing. "I... "

 **BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**

Thank God for phones!

I began to pull it out, and turned on the screen to see a text from my mom. Apparently I'm a little late, as tutorials should have been over ten minutes ago. "Uh oh." I say, looking back at Neutron. "My mom is telling me dinner is ready. I should get going." I may be getting crap tonight by them for it, but it's worth avoiding this.

Neutron only stares at me. Please don't let him suspect something. He places his hands on hips with a frown. That's the kind my mom would use when I would get in trouble, and try to avoid the subject with a bad lie. "You're grounded, aren't you Turner?" He asks.

Jesus, this guy really does know everything.

"What?" I said, trying to see if I could change his mind. "Why would I be grounded?"

"You're practically sweating, Turner."

Was I? I touched my cheek to see if I was. There was a little bit of liquid on the tips of my fingers. "I uh…"

"Well, I guess you better get going." he says. "I wouldn't want you to get into anymore trouble with your parentals. It's bad enough you basically snuck out without their permission."

I would have argued with him that I wasn't sneaking out, but he was right. It doesn't really matter to me that much about what they'll tell me next with my history. I just don't want to be in anymore trouble with my parents then I already am. But mostly cause of this whole fairy program thing.

"Y-You're right," I say to him, starting to take my steps slowly while eyeing him. "Well, I guess I'll see you when I'm not grounded."

He nodded. "Behave for the love of humanity."

I roll my eyes, and then start running back home. I didn't bother to look back as I didn't have the time. But there was that feeling that Wanda taught me: guilt. I hated leaving him there without seeing them. I hated I just basically had to ditch him because I can't seem to get out of trouble. It's been years since we last saw each other, and this is how I'm gonna impress him by how awesome Timmy Turner has become?

Though honestly, I'm never was.

 **444**

Lunch is the most probably section of the day for all students to enjoy. Nothing but talkative teens, eating nasty food, glaring at the nasty lunch ladies, and having to pay. No one really cares about the extra stuff as long as they get to gossip with their friends at least once a day. Thank God I'm not a girl. Guys do the same thing, but at least we have it interesting. Women tend to morally get piss off about every little thing.

Today's lunch looks extra gross: sloppy joe with a shoe on the side. The lunch lady claims it's baked potato. She's clearly lying. I thank her unkindly, and turned to find a table to sit. My eyes caught to a table with friends surrounding AJ, talking to their heart's content. More smart kids, even one jock, has joined his table as they're his new buddies now. They always seemed fond with what that dork has to say. AJ always seems to have something interesting about him, doesn't he? I could feel my grip on my tray tightened.

But then my eyes wander to see Chester sitting with them. Wait, what's today..?

Oh right. It's tuesday.

Chester is still friends with me and AJ, even though my friendship with that bald dork is over. Though he never has the heart to choose between tables of where to sit, and we clearly don't want to sit next to each other. But we also agreed that we wouldn't want Chester to really choose between friends. Or at least I didn't want him to. So we have the arrangement that Chester can sit with AJ one day, and the next he'll sit with me and Sanjay.

It use to be me, Elmer, and Sanjay, but Elmer found his way to join AJ and his giant brain. And Sanjay is absent today. So I guess I'm on my own with that.

I search around, looking for the closest and clearest table I could find. It was in the very corner, but didn't look so bad. It was a small round table, probably only able to fit four or three people. Well, there's where I'll be sitting. We don't have the rule in my world where we have one specific table to eat at. We just eat wherever we can, and enjoy it from there. In their world, It's always the same table.

Sitting down, I began to eat, and search through youtube on my phone. There was a notification from mom telling me I'm no longer grounded, but she did need me to come straight home since she and dad will be out tonight. It may be disappointing that I won't get to go to my favorite smoothie planet for the afternoon, but it's better then having Vicky to babysit me again.

I kinda wonder what Vicky is up to right now.

The last time she babysitted me was when I was twelve, and she was caught trying to shoot an arrow to the apple on top of my head. That was the day I lost them. My fairies. My parents fired her, and I think put a restraining order on her. Since then, I was pretty much on my own. It's kinda cool being home alone when you first start. You're basically in charge and can do whatever you want without your parents hearing you in the other room.

If I'm THAT bored tonight, mom should not wash my socks anytime soon.

I text her back, told her that I'll be sure to come straight home, and continued my search on youtube. There was a recommend to watch a fox name Archer laugh, so I decided to watch. Short, but not boring. I grew bored looking for entertainment, so I just pushed the earbuds in my ears, and listened to some Keiynan Lonsdale. My favorite song from him so far is Good Life. I heard he has a new song that came out recently, but haven't put into thought to listen to it. Forgive me Keiynan.

Whenever I tell someone I listen to his music, there are so many different reactions I get. There's one where they look surprise, and would ask that I was into that kind of music. Music is music as long as it's good in my opinion. Another reaction was this disturbed look, like they don't like the fact that I listened to him. Never told me why those faces would pop up. They would just leave me be. Last one that really confuses me, and this comes from girls mostly, is the overly pleased reaction. Like they get a thrill out of me when I say I listen to Keiynan more than any other artist. I don't get why though. But I'll take that reaction over the other two. They could be fans of his for all I know.

To be honest, I have no idea what is fascinating about Keiynan Lonsdale. He's not a popular singer yet, or wrote many songs. He's a beginner, and seems to be doing very well. Barley people new his name. I guess his voice is what gets me. It's smooth, gentle, and very admiring to listen to. Even when he talks other than sing, it's so relaxing to listen to. His tan skin was very shiny and pretty, makes his hair kinda stand out like the clothes he wears. Everything about him. It makes me-

"Hi Timmy!"

I jumped at the poke form my shoulder, pulled out my earbuds to trail away Keiynan's voice, and turned my attention to see two people standing over me. One smiled, one didn't. But I was at relief when I saw who it was. "Oh. Hey Tootie."

And next to her was Francis. My heart fell into my stomach to burn in the acid.

"Can we sit with you, Timmy?" She asks me. "Our table was taken again."

I nodded, and helped them pull two extra chairs from another empty table. I could feel my hands shaking. Hell, my whole body was. The fact that Francis was sitting at my table makes me freak out. He's been my enemy since we were ten. The fact that he could potentially punch me like he use to still haunts me when he's around. Over the years though, he has become good friends with Tootie. It's amazing how a childhood bully actually become friends with one of his victims.

I mean, me and Francis are cool. Though friends isn't the title I think we're qualified with.

After they sat down to join me, Tootie digs in her backpack to pull out a small bag. It held three chocolate chip cookies inside. "Who wants cookies?~" she sings.

Francis raises his hand. "They're triple chocolate today right?" He says.

"You bet the are!" She handed one to him. "I had to remind my mom to keep buying three more bags, and she almost got us the white chocolate."

Francis shrugged his shoulders. "I would have been alright with white chocolate." Then took a bite from his cookie. Even if he won't admit it, he does enjoy Tootie's cookies. Hell, her baking is better than this damn school.

The thing with Tootie being in love with me for years has indeed change. She still loves me - she can even admit it - but isn't as forced as she use to be. Nowadays she would come to bug me, but in friendly terms instead of romantic terms. It was nice having her as my friend then a crazy stalker. She grew out of the obsession of me, and fell in love with baking. Since then, she's always brought something for us to eat. For Valentine's day, she would go big, and bring a giant ass cake. That's probably the one thing I do like about that holiday when Tootie's around.

She's also gotten into anime and mangas, and even brought Francis to join the nerd side. According to her, since he won't admit it, his favorite anime so far is Blue Exorcist. I haven't got to see it, but it sounds pretty good. The most I've watched is Soul Eater, and Ouran Highschool Host Club - Tootie's favorite anime. My next show if that Hero Academia I hear a lot.

She handed me my cookie, and instantly I took a bite out of it. The feeling and softness the treat contain was just amazing. Tootie's baking never fails. "Tootie, this is freaking amazing!" I tell her.

She blushes, looks down at her hands, and lets them have a thumb war together. "You sure? I think I might have added too much sugar last night." she says.

Then Francis nods his head. "It's perfect, Tootie." he says with a smile.

With a smile? That is totally not like Francis. Then I watch him look down a little sad.

Oh…

"Thank you guys." says Tootie, bringing back that smile to show off her braces. It's nice to see her happy.

We then went back to out meal, enjoying little small talks form here and there. Tootie mostly was the one who did the talking about her parents refusing her to go to a anime con. They say that animes are apparently the devil's little shows as their daughter is now fallen over screaming emo music. Every time she mentions her family, I can't help but want to ask what Vicky is doing. I never ask though.

As victims of Vicky's evil plots, Tootie had it the worse. I did one time ask, and Tootie made this devastating expression, I just had to buy her candy that day. Candy is the next treat that calms your sadness other than ice cream.

Tootie then brightened her smile, looked towards me, and asks, "Hey Timmy, can Francis come with us to Salsa Smooch after school? He's never had a banana smoothie, and the only place that sells good ones is at Salsa Smooch."

Fact: Salsa Smooch is the smoothie planet I mentioned.

I smiled at them both, and felt awful saying it. "He can come, but I won't be able to come after school today." I tell them.

The moment I said that and looked at Francis' usual, scary expression, it changed his cold frown to a small smile. I didn't know he could actually smile like that. That's a good thing… I guess?

"Oh. You still grounded?" asked Tootie.

"Nah, my mom just wants me home while her and dad are out. It's kinda grounding, only I actually get to watch tv or go into the backyard if I wanted to."

Tootie blinks at me. "That's too bad. Want us to come over, and bring you one?"

Before I rejected, I started to realize how badly I've been needing a smoothie. After the last time I was out, it was with Neutron, and it's been almost three days since I've tricked my parents that I was really just goofing off. It would be nice to have a smoothie from Salsa Smooch. They're the only people with the hands to create such amazing treats.

I'm sorry Francis.

"Sure. Why not?" I shrug my shoulders at her with a smile. "We can play some Legend of Zelda while we're at it."

Tootie then gasped, and let her hands flip back and forth with excitement. Her smile grew at me. "Please, we have to play Skyward Sword!"

Just another fun fact: Tootie is the master at Skyward Sword than me or Chester.

I nodded, saying we'll do it. Then here comes the definitions of complete assholes: Chad and Tad. Tad especially hovers over between me and Tootie, and only gives us his ugly, shiny grin. Screw him with a paddle. "Aw look at these love birds!" he says in a singing monotone.

Chad chuckles. "It's clear when dorks combine, they just have to have their lame ass video games as a date." He looks at me. "What's it called, Turner? Games and chill?" Then they both laugh their ass off.

Okay, honestly it is kinda funny because of the meaning behind 'Netflix and Chill', but that's not the point.

I roll my eyes at them. "You guys are really that freaking bored, aren't you?" I say.

"Well, it's a big shame you can't get with some cute girl, Turner. This is the closest you'll ever get to losing your virginity." says Tad. But then he changes his face to seem as if he realized something. "Oh wait. You'll never get laid, will you?"

Another annoying laugh from them.

I turned my attention to see Tootie's reaction, and it's devastating to where she needs a hug. Her eyes were watery, and her lip was barely trembling to hide her whimpering. Even though they're mostly pointing fingers at me, it still affects her in so many ways. Anything that happens to either of us, we're both affected to help each other out.

Sighing finally over the laughter, I turn to Tad and Chad standing up, and waited for their laughter to finally fall. Once it did, I said, "At least any guy would be lucky to have Tootie. Instead, what the hell do you assholes have? Nothing but whores because you guys don't know how to manage your dumbass hormones."

"Timmy…" Tootie mumbled and blushed. Whenever I cuss in school, she knows it's serious.

I then noticed how quiet the cafeteria got and without turning my head, I could see everyone's eyes on us. I didn't yell, so it's a bit difficult to understand why everyone was just gawking at us when they have better things to do. Fighting is entertaining, but why all the sudden now it isn't when it's me against two bullies?

Tad and Chad's smiles fell, and Chad was the first to push me. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Turner?" Tad growls at me, and uses one of his arms to pull me back towards his angry expression. "And who the hell do you think you're calling a whore?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Every girl I see you dimwits get in bed with."

Chad shakes his head. "That is just plain creepy, Turner," he says, "You saying you like watching us get it on with some nice ladies?"

I roll my eyes. This is really ridiculous.

"You like watchung Trixie get it on?"

I then finally blinked at them. They really are just pathetic, horny, rich kids. "Trixie's a-"

"You like the idea of her moaning at us, saying how sexy we really are." Tad adds, stroking his arms as if they were being petted like a animal. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Or are you really a-"

"Are you done?"

We all turned to see the extra party, and my mind just exploded. AJ was next to me, and he did not look happy one bit. Not only at me, but at Tad and Chad. He had his hands on his hips, one finger tapping against the cloth of his blue sweater. His eyebrows furrowed more, and let me tell you, AJ isn't a pretty person.

"You three do realize you are disrupting the peace of everyone's lunch?" he says.

Technically entertainment, but I won't argue with him right now. I'm surprised he's right here next to me.

Tad and Chad grew a very unhappy expression towards my bald ex-friend. "So what?" Chad says, crossing his arms together. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I could simply write you three up for disrupting the peace as being a part of the school's M.L.S, and you will have detention. Or worse: ISS." He tells them, not a hint of fear affecting his tone. "But if you will let this go, it will only become a warning. It's up to you two."

I stayed quiet, only stared at AJ. Then my attention turned to Tad and Chad as they looked in awe as well. Only I can tell they're not really happy that AJ is planning to write them up. It wasn't long when they decided to leave us, and return to their table with Trixie, Veronica, and two other girls who were swooning over them.

AJ was still standing next to me, watching them from the distance we had. But after he turned to face me, he returned to his table without a word being said. The cafeteria returned to it's noisy glory, and I was still standing from the fight I almost picked. People think I'm still pissed off, and I am. But honestly, I'm in shock.

"Timmy?"

I looked down to see a worried Tootie, clinging onto my sleeve. I hate that I don't like her like that. She deserves so much in the world, and she doesn't realize it.

I sigh, sat back down, and smiled at her with my two buck teeth. "Don't worry." I say. "I'm fine-"

"You listen to Keiynan Lonsdale?"

Looking up, both me and Tootie, we saw Francis holding a device with a earbud in his ear. He's looking at the device he held, watching and listening to something about Keiynan. I completely forgot about him. Then I noticed my phone wasn't on the table.

"Uh, yeah.." I say. "He's my favorite singer."

We both look at up the taller teen, waiting for him to put down my phone. He sneered at it one more time, as if he was trying to figure out what something meant. There was the disturbed look, the look many guys give whenever they see its Keiynan. But then Francis' expression changes to a odd expression. It was the kind where it didn't seem as big of a deal.

He pulled the earbud out his ear, wrapped it around my phone, and pushed it to me. "Cool." was all he said to me.

 **555**

Ever felt awkward whenever you're home alone after witnessing some action on the television? Especially when it came to after finishing a horror movie? That was me at the moment.

My parents already left before I came home to enjoy their night, and said that dinner was in the microwave: a bowl of cheesy nachos. Okay, technically it was a snack, but it still filled me up until Tootie and Francis came over. I didn't mention their arrival to my parents as I know they're just going to be upset that I didn't ask their permission. But Tootie has been over many times before, so they don't mind her.

We played Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword for a good thirty minutes before I suggest we order pizza. Now that was our dinner: smoothies and pizza. There was some hidden money I had in my room, and I knew it would be in good use someday. We ate the pizza as we would take turns during a stage or boss. Francis really found the game pretty fascinating, and he was really amazing at it. Like the moment he grabbed one of the controllers, he was playing like a boss. Kinda makes me jealous. I play games and I still barely can control myself when in battle.

This is why I never play the Call of Duty. I either mess around and just act dumb, or shoot everything uncontrollably.

After a while, we were done with Skyward Sword and decided that a movie could be good. Horror especially. Maybe our group name should be the horror clan than the geeks. Sadly, there were no DVDs in my house to give suggestions. My parents feel that horror has become a little boring nowadays, and decide to deny any horrific films in the house since they get scared easily now. I don't get it at all.

Happily, Francis owns a youtube account of where he bought all movies that were available, and we could watch it on the TV. Thank God Francis is a part of this world - even if he use to be my enemy. He had so many horror films. There were some I knew, some I didn't. One we all agreed on watching was the "Ouija Experiment", as me and Tootie have never seen it. It was one of those ghost demon like movies that involve dumb people messing with a ouija board. It was also a reminder of paranormal activity with the shaking camera.

It was good though. I enjoyed it.

Though there were some parts in the movie I wasn't really willing to pay attention to. My mind kept wandering back to this afternoon. To the cafeteria, with AJ, Tad, and Chad. It just doesn't make sense to me with those rich assholes. Like watching Trixie get it on? Do they not know? Does Trixie even know it? And why would I even? I couldn't bear it, even if it is every guy's fantasy, when I know it was all my fault.

I made that wish. The wish that could ruin her, her reputation, her family, and her life.

Sure, society could handle it as not everyone hates it. But I had to see guys wanting Trixie to get it down.

Other than that, it was mostly AJ that surprised me. Why? Why did he get involved and defended me? Before we lost our friendship, we had this thing where we get into the middle of a fight or battle, threatened everyone who was in the fault, and move on. It didn't work all the time with some bullies, but it was to show how we stood together to protect one another. We would never admit it because we knew it in an instant.

AJ stood up for me, after what happened.

" _Stop taking your anger out on people! It's not our fault you can't control yourself, Timmy Turner!_ "

My anger has become a problem over the years. I know it for a fact. But he never explained why it bothered him when I finally decided to talk to him over all the times, he avoided me. It can be annoying, loud, obnoxious - Chester and Sanjay admit to that at least. But he never said why it was the reason he avoided me. All AJ did was throw insults and said for me to go fuck myself. That day, I had to run to the boy's bathroom to cry.

I've never felt so much pain in all my life. Now, it really stings that AJ defended me.

What can I do now?

So now it's me in the living room with the little mess we made with the pizza and empty smoothies. Tootie and Francis left thirty minutes ago, and my mom and dad won't be home for another hour at least. In order to prove innocence of being lonely, I began to clean up.

It wasn't long, and I'm not lazy to not try to make the living room or dishes look decent. Washing the dishes until sparkling clean, vacuuming the floor and cushions, and signing out of Francis' youtube account never came around. I'm not gonna buy movies without his permission, but I think he wouldn't mind if I watch some other horror movies he had. Not tonight though. By the time someone dies in a film, my parents will walk through that door to catch me.

So it was me and some SuperMarioLogan on the TV.

A vibrate was made to my phone, but it kept going over and over again. I figured it was probably my mom or dad calling me. They said they'll call if something comes up, and they would come home early. Then my mind wonder that it could be Jimmy…

Quickly, I grabbed the phone from my jean's pocket, and pull it out to see it was an unknown number. Now that was odd. I don't normally get calls from random numbers so often. And I was a little disappointed that it wasn't Jimmy Neutron. Don't know why though. Then I guess it could have been mom or dad using another person's phone. Maybe their phones died?

Figures.

And if it some asshole prank calling or whatever, I'll just hang up.

I pressed my finger on the green button, pulled the phone to my ear, and said, "Hello-"

" _SMALL HEADED JIMMY_!"

Immediately I pulled it away from my ear. Well there goes my ear drum. But then my eyes widened at the nickname, and the voices.

I put it back to my aching ear. "Sheen? Carl?"

" _What's up, my small fry_?" said Sheen's voice. Yep, it was them.

"How in the world did you guys get my number?" I asked. I could hear Sheen's giggle in the background: still small and hilarious.

Carl's voice then came through. " _Please don't tell Jimmy, but Sheen got a hold of his phone, found his contacts, and then wrote your number on his hand_." he says worried.

I only smiled at the thought. Of course Sheen would find something fascinating in Jimmy's life. Who wouldn't? And of course Carl is being his shy self about this situation.

Then Sheen's voice spoke, but not up close like Carl's was. " _What? He said he had to meet someone the other day, and was on his phone a lot. We all know Jimmy hates using them_."

I had an idea why he would, but I asked anyway. "Why would he?"

" _Because he says cell phones have made the people of earth lose hope in humanity, and then terminators were going to come kill us because of how mean people are treating technology_." The first part I believed would be what Jimmy would say. The second sounds more like Sheen. But I agree, that's going to happen to the human race one day. "Sounds like him." I replied.

" _Exactly_!" said Sheen. " _But yeah, he kept on and on with his phone the other day, and his parents caught him off of curfew. I think Jimmy finally confessed it to Cindy._ "

" _No way, Sheen_." said Carl. " _Jimmy says he doesn't like Cindy like that anymore_."

" _We don't know that, Carl. He could be lying about it. Those two have had feelings for each other since the beginning of the fourth grade_."

Now that I do have to agree with Sheen on. I mean Elmer lied to us when he said he had feelings to Veronica in order to hide the fact he wasn't straight. Not gay either. He said he was asexual I think. Either way, that Nerdtron could be lying for all we know.

And for some odd reason, that kinda pissed me off.

"I have to agree with Sheen on that one." I say through the phone.

" _I guess, but what about you, Timmy_?" Carl speaks. " _Don't you have feelings for Cindy too?_ "

Do I?

When we were kids, I did. But now that I haven't seen her in years, I don't know if I did. I mean, I'm Timmy Turner. I'm the weird kid that has multiple crushes on the most random girls. I still have them for Trixie, even though it'll never happen.

Sheen snorted, and his voice was closer now. " _Come on Carl! It's obvious he does. That's why you made him feel awkward asking, and made him quiet_."

" _Oh.. I'm sorry Timmy_.." Carl spoke in a sad tone.

I only laughed a little, and said, "It's okay Carl. I'm not sure honestly if I am into Cindy anymore."

A gasp was made. " _Oh thank goodness! I thought we hurt your feelings for a minute! Then we would have to pay for love counseling_."

"Don't worry, Sheen. It's gonna take a lot more than that to make me upset."

For a while, we were all chatting up a storm. We talk about how everything has changed, what we hate about junior high, and how Sheen is now officially Libby's boyfriend. It's amazing how it's been so long since we talked, and yet we're manage to say everything.

" _I told him that Libby preferred white roses, but he didn't listen to me_." Carl says, including a small laugh. I laughed with him too.

" _What? How was I supposed to know her last boyfriend gave her red roses, and then broke her heart afterwards_?" Sheen said. I could just see him now blushing.

Then I said, "I'm just surprised you both got together. No offense, but with Libby it would seem it'd take a lot to make her become your girlfriend."

" _None taken. My dad and Jimmy said the same thing. But it was clear we were meant to be_!"

"Well, I'm very proud you." I am really. Sheen is probably the closest person who actually won a girlfriend. I haven't gotten a girlfriend since I was eleven, and that didn't go well as I thought it would.

" _See Carl? The man of the ladies knows when one has finally become a real man_!" he paused for a minute. ".. _wait_." and then me and Carl just started laughing.

Looking up, the sounds of tires were made and lights outside the window blurred through the glass. A light was made on the floor, and then a thud was made outside. Yep, they were home. I grabbed the remote, and shut off the television before I forgot anything. "Hey guys, I gotta get going. My parents are home." I tell them.

" _So what, Timmy? We can say hi to them too_." Sheen says. " _And it's only nine thirty_ -"

A screamed was made through the phone. Now I'm sure my eardrum is officially gone deaf, so I'll have to use my other ear to hear them. The Carl yells, " _I'm past my curfew, Sheen! We need to go right now_!"

" _Oh calm down, Carl. I-_ "

" _No I can't calm down! My mom says I'm gonna lose my collection of llama stuff toys if I'm any later_!"

" _So what? You don't need those lame ass toys_."

Carl scoffed through the phone, and says, " _Oh, just like your Ultra Lord mangas? You clearly are a big man to not have those right?!_ "

Then Sheen gasped. " _I'll have you know that my Ultra Lord collection is the most precious beings to be a part of this world! And it is a manly collection so you better-_ "

"Okay, guys." I say, snickering so much it's hard to keep it together. "I really have to go. I'll talk to you guys later.." Then I began to chuckle, trying not to cry.

" _Yeah, we'll call you tomorrow. Later small headed Timmy_!" Sheen says, along with Carl yelling in the background. Then a click was made they hung up. No matter how old we get, they always really know how to set your laughing box on overload. I bet if Jimmy was with them, he'd try to correct them or try to calm them down.

I am quite surprised he didn't tell them he was meeting me to fix my game buddy. That was all. Though it's no surprise he still likes Cindy. Just when he mentioned her the other day, it really bothered him. Which isn't like Jimmy at all.

"Timmy, are you alright?" my mom asks walking through the door, dad following her behind as he carried a giant brown bag. She blinks at me with the expression of a worried parent, and only stood as dad closes the door with his foot.

Oh, I must still be laughing. I didn't realize it. Once my throat was cleared, I stood from the couch and faced them, trying to keep a straight face put together. "Uh, yeah." I said. "I just got off the phone with a friend of mine."

They both blink, exchanged looks towards one another as if I said I just saw a ghost, and then turned back to me with mom saying, "That's nice to hear."

Just as predicted with my parents: they don't worry so much about anything if I'm not in danger. Which is nice, I guess. At least they brought leftovers.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
